


An Excellent Way To Spend An Anniversary

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Cas, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Dean, blowjob, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of lame-ass aniversary gift attempts from Dean, the Alpha decides that <i>this year</i>, he's going to make it special.  He has reservations at a fancy restaurant across town, plans to take Cas to that overlook they had their first date at afterwards, maybe make out a little... What he doesn't expect, of course, is for Cas to go into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Way To Spend An Anniversary

“Hurry up, Cas! Your hair looks just fine the way it is and we’re gonna be late for dinner,” he called down the hallway, frowning down at his watch. It was already 6 o'clock, and if they didn’t get going right now they were going to be late for their reservation at Celeste Paradiso across town. Not that Dean had ever been big on keeping appointments, but this place was pretty damn fancy and also insanely popular, so if they didn’t show up on time Dean was sure that their seats would be given away. The reservation had taken months to get, and even then Dean had to pull a few favors just to get two seats at the overbooked restaurant. But it was all worth it in the end, because today was a very important day; today was his and Castiel’s fifth wedding anniversary.

Now Dean had never been much of the romantic type, but he knew that it was important that he make tonight special for Cas. After their disastrous anniversary last year (and Dean really did not want to remember the whole fire department ex-boyfriend debacle right now) Dean knew that he had to step it up this time around. Which is why it was imperative that he and Cas leave right now.

“Dude, hurry up! We’re going to be late!” He screamed. The sound of a door creaking open came from down the hall, and Dean peaked his head around the corner just in time to see Cas shuffling down the hallway, one hand on his stomach and the other raking back and forth through his disheveled hair. Dean gaped at his husband, bewildered, because Cas was definitely not ready to leave the house. He wasn’t even wearing shoes, for God’s sake!

“Cas! What are you doing? We have to leave in… Hey,” he stopped, frowning when he saw the sickly look on his husband’s face. He stepped forward, reaching out to cup the Omega’s cheek. “Are you okay? You look kind of feverish.”

“I’m dizzy… And hot,” Cas answered, his eyebrows creasing as he shuffled closer to Desn and tucked himself into his Alpha’s arms. Instantly the smell of Omega sweat and arousal hit his nose, accompanied by the overwhelming scent of Castiel’s slick. Dean’s stomach flipped and his arms tightened around Cas’s waist instinctually.

“You’re in heat,” he breathed. And reservations be damned, because he was not going to let his Omega go another second without his primal needs being met. A quiet, possessive growl rumbled from his chest and Dean hooked his arms under Cas’s legs, hoisting the Omega into his arms and carrying him down the hall. Cas mewled, head tipping back to expose his sweaty throat in an act of total submission to his Alpha.

“Dean…,” he gasped, desperate blue eyes meeting his Alpha’s. Dean blinked down at him and smiled, capturing Cas’s lips in a warm kiss and humming softly.

“I’ll take care of you, Cas, don’t worry,” he murmured. Cas whined, a fresh wave of slick soaking through his pants and filling the air around them with the scent of his heat. The Omega let out a desperate sob and buried his face in Dean’s neck just as they entered their bedroom.

Dean made short work of his and Castiel’s clothing, peeling each of Cas’s sweaty layers off of his body first before he finally stripped himself of his clothing. Then he joined Cas on the bed, crawling over to the squirming Omega and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Cas’s cock was already hard against his hip, flushed red at the tip and leaking precum onto his stomach. Dean’s fingers wrapped around the length of it, giving Cas a few lazy strokes before he moved down and wrapped his lips around his plump little cock.

“Oh!” The gasp was practically punched from Cas’s lungs, his dark eyes widening and his fingers grasping at the sheets. Dean’s lips quirked up into a small smile and he began to bob up and down, his cheeks hallowed and tongue flat as he sucked at the Omega’s cock. Every moan and whimper he dragged out of him simply fed into Dean’s ego, and he kept on sucking and licking, Cas’s cock throbbing inside of his mouth. The sheets below them began to soak through with Cas’s slick, and Dean let his fingers probe at the Omega’s wet hole, a single digit slipping in and pushing deep. That was it for Cas, and he came with a scream, his hands flailing and reaching out to grasp at Dean’s hair.

Dean sucked down every last drop of his mate’s cum, smacking his lips and dragging his tongue over the sensitive flesh until it was hard again and Cas was whining for him to stop. He grinned up at him, then reached down and spread his legs so that he had better access to his hole. Cas’s breath hitched and he arched his back, biting his lips.

“How do you want me?” He asked, voice thick like gravel and shaking from desperation. Dean shrugged, stroking his hand back and forth over Cas’s thigh and lazily moving his finger in and out of the Omega’s wet hole.

“Depends on you, sweetheart,” he said, grinning. Cas smiled, tipping his head back and resting against the pillows for a few moments as he thought. Dean continued to work his fingers in and out of the Omega, pushing two past his rim, and then three. Finally, when Dean was just working up to a fourth finger, Cas lifted his head and spoke. “I think I want to present.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, and a moment later darkened with lust. He smiled wolfishly and nodded, withdrawing his fingers from Cas’s ass and patting his thigh. “Alright, baby. Let’s see that pretty ass of yours, then.”

Castiel grinned and rolled over, and in a moment he had assumed his position; knees on the bed, head in the pillows, ass up, slick leaking down his legs and hole fluttering around nothing but air. Dean’s cock pulsed and thickened at the sight, and he reached out to touch Cas’s flank. The Omega shivered and looked back over his shoulder, grinning at Dean and wiggling his butt.

“Come on, Dean, we haven’t got all night,” he murmured. Dean let out a possessive growl and shuffled forward, grasping his cock in his hand and pressing up against his hole. Castiel whined loudly as more slick dropped from his hole, staining the sheets and easing Dean’s way into his ass. He slipped right in, roaring triumphantly and reaching out to grasp his hips.

The room filled with the sounds of sex; skin smacking against skin and low, breathy moans. Beads of sweat rolled down Cas’s back and Dean leaned forward, draping his body over the Omega’s and nosing at his neck. Cas whined and threw his head to the side, exposing his neck to Dean and shifting simultaneously so that Dean could have better access to his hole.

His pace picked up, his cock pistoning in and out of Cas’s tight hole as he growled in his ear. His teeth found the mating mark on Cas’s neck and he bit down, drawing blood and roaring triumphantly in his ear.

“Fuck, Cas, fuck. Gonna fill you up real good today, breed you full with my pups,” he moaned loudly, his knot catching on Cas’s rim and then popping free again. Cas flexed his muscles, tightening down on Dean’s cock and crying out in pleasure at the sensation. Dean moaned as well, his knot inflating to its full size as his cock pulsed and twitched, cum flooding Cas’s ass.

They collapsed into a pile of sweat and sex, gasping for breath and grabbing at each other’s bodies desperately. Cas tucked himself up against Dean’s chest and purred happily, and Dean smiled, nosing at his neck contentedly.

“You feelin’ good, baby? Is this position alright?”

“It’s perfect, Dean,” he answered, smiling back at the Alpha lazily. “Feels great.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Dean answered, hands roaming over the Omega’s soft body. He pulled their blanket up over them and snuggled closer to Cas, lapping at the bloody mark on his neck. Cas sighed, closing his eyes and humming softly.

“I’m sorry we missed our reservation,” he murmured. Dean chuckled.

“It’s fine, baby. I’d pick you over some fancy spaghetti dinner any day.”

Cas laughed. “I know, but you were so excited. I know you wanted to make this year’s anniversary better than last…”

“Alright, alright, let’s not talk about last year,” Dean grumbled. Cas laughed loudly, smiling and turning his head so he could capture Dean’s lips in a soft kiss.

“It’s fine, Dean. I think this is an excellent way to spend our anniversary.” And just for effect he ground back on Dean’s cock, earning a loud groan and another pulse of Alpha cum for his efforts. Dean grinned, nosing at Cas’s neck and letting his arms tighten around the Omega.

“Yeah. I think so too.”


End file.
